1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reasoning computer system, and more particularly to an improved reasoning computer system having a simplified construction and versatile applications.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There is well known a fuzzy computer which produces a predetermined conclusion based on a predetermined fuzzy rule having an antecedent and a consequent and an input sinal applied thereto. Accordingly, the conventional computer has the disadvantages that it is restricted by the predetermined fuzzy rule, a limited latitude of reasoning, and lack of universality.